


Bandaid Kisses

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Percy has alwasy been there to pick up Anna Blofis-Jackson, with a bandaid in hand and a kiss to make it all better. Over the years, she learns to be there for him in the same way.





	

“PERCY!” The wails of a girl, no older than 4 could be heard nearly halfway across the town. “PERCY!” The shouts cut off by sniffling, and sobbing, and the sound of shoes thumping across the pavement as Percy Jackson headed towards the source of the noise. “Hold on! I’m coming.” The boy sighed, dropping to the ground and scooping the crying toddler up into his arms. “Hey. Hey it’s okay.” He cooed, cradling her close to his chest as her tiny, chubby hands gripped at his t-shirt. “I..I.I scraped my k..knee.” She sobbed, shaking in his arms. He slowly adjusted her so he could see her knee. The tear in her tiny leggings and the slight hint of blood. He sighed, tugging a box out of his backpack. “Don’t worry, kiddo. I’ll fix it.” She nodded, her chubby hands swiping at her tear filled eyes as Percy pulled out a bandaid and pressed it to her knee. “There! All better, yeah?” She frowned at him, batting her eyelashes. “You gotta kiss it better first!” Percy laughed, leaning down and pressing a small kiss to her knee. “There you go. Now is it better?” She nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Now carry me home!” Percy laughed, adjusting her so he could grab her bike, and headed home. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, as she wrapped her arms tighter around him. His baby sister, safe in his arms. 

“PERCY!” A slightly older voice, maybe 10, could be heard, as the slightly older boy took off in the direction of the sound, where young Anna Jackson-Blofis sat in the middle of a playground, frozen in fear in front of a hellhound, staring at it with pure terror in her eyes, a cut across her arm. “PERCY!” He was there in an instant, uncapping Riptide and jumping to her aid, killing the monster quickly. He put the cap back onto his pen, and turned towards his sister, who was shaking on the ground. He bounded towards her and swooped the girl up into his arms. “You could see it?” She nodded, sobbing into his jacket. “Hey, hey it’s okay. I’ll protect you, Anna.” He looked down, seeing a small cut on her arm from where she had fallen before he arrived. He pulled a band aid out of his pocket, sticking it to her arm, before pressing a kiss to it. “All better?” She nodded, and he pulled her up off the ground. “Come on. Let’s get you back to mom.”

“Percy!” Anna stumbled through the door of her house, gripping her right arm, tears flowing down her face. She sniffed, as she tried not to look at the misshapen arm. The now man stepped into the living room, a toothbrush in his mouth. “Hmm?” he froze when he saw her arm, spitting the toothbrush out. “Anna! What happened?” She sobbed “I..I was riding my skateboard home and I hit a bump and fell.” He sighed, crossing the room to her side and slowly leading her to the bathroom. “Let’s get that cleaned up and then take you to the hospital.” She nodded, as he wiped the blood away, and bandaged the road rash on her other hand, pressing a light kiss to it. “All better?” She smiled, and nodded as he grabbed his keys, phoning his mom. “All better.”

“Percy?” A question this time, as the man stumbled through the door of his house, blood spilling out of his nose as he tried to hold it shut. He jumped at the sound of her voice. “Oh! Anna! Aren’t you supposed to be in school?” She shook her head. “Teacher work day. What happened?” Percy shrugged, and she noticed other cuts on his arms, and a tear in his shirt. “Ran into a monster on the way back from work. I’m okay though.” Anna sighed, grabbing her older brother by the arm, and dragging him into the bathroom. She placed a band aid on one of the cuts on his cheek, placing a kiss to it. “There. All better.” He grinned as she grabbed a washcloth, wiping the blood off of his face, and then dialed the number of Sally Jackson in her phone.

“PERCY!” The same voice, older now. Again, followed by the sound of running feet. This time, her own. Her black hair brushed up into a ponytail as she ran towards the older man, who held the hand that wasn’t holding riptide out to her. “NO ANNA!” He stumbled a bit, blood running down his cheek, much like the tears flowing down hers. “Percy please!” She sobbed, stumbling towards her older brother, and the monster behind him. “Let me help you.” she felt her hand shaking, but tried her best to look brave, as Percy took a deep breath, and turned back towards the monster who was now lumbering towards him. “I’m sorry kiddo. I’m sorry you can see it, but I don’t want you to have to see what happens next. Go home, go find mom. I love you.” She sobbed, taking a step towards him, but was rooted in place as the monster lunged, Percy pulling up a fighting position. But even the great Percy Jackson couldn’t keep fighting forever. And, as the monster lunged forward, teeth bared, Anna Jackson-Blofis turned her head, squeezing her eyes closed, and covering her ears. 

It was at least five minutes before she opened her eyes, turning to see the monster gone, and her older brother lying in a puddle of his own blood. “No.” She sobbed. “NO!” She choked on her words, clamping a hand over her mouth as she scrambled off the ground, running for Percy. She dropped by his side, pulling a box of bandaids out of her purse, sticking one to the cut on his cheek. “Please.” she whispered. “Please wake up Percy.” She choked back a sob as she leaned down, and placed a shaky kiss to the bandaid. “All better?”


End file.
